La ley de Murphy en Naruto
by quichoryuchiha
Summary: Les presentamos una nueva parodia a cargo de nosotras CHIORYUCHIHA Y QuItOlOka...es decir! QUICHORYUCHIHA! ... si les interesa saber lo que paso enserio en cada uno de los capítulos de Naruto... entonces ... siganos los locos! XD entren please TT


Ps… somos Chiory Uchiha ( DEL AMOR RENACE DE LAS CENIZAS) y Quitoloka ( DE ALGUNOS FIC POR AHI), somos nuevas en esto de hacer parodias y humor (¿?), en fin!, esperamos que por lo menos nos dejen **4 **Reviews (dos para cada una xD). Esperamos que les guste… o que les de risa tanto como a nosotras (aunque nosotras nos reímos por todo . ), esta porquería surgió en la sala (y clase) de informática, en fin!!! Por último solo decimos **OHHH! FROMBOSIS!!!!.**

**Disclaimer**Naruto & CIA. **NO** nos pertenecen! (y si nos perteneciera la pareja principal sería Gaara y Naruto!!! ((Chiory: Quito! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO la mejor pareja el SasuSaku!)) De malas!!! Ps¿Qué le pasa? Osea esyoux el Yaoi forever! xD) le pertenece a Makashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencia: **No, nada solo lokura de alto rango, somos gente con Frombosis.

**Convenciones….¿?**

_NARRADORA:_ Chiory Uchiha.

**((N//Q**……..notas de autora… Quitoloka.

**LALALALA: **cuando hablan

"LALALA**":** cuando piensan

**((N//CH**…….notas autora… Chiory

Ahhhh! Se me olvidaba si no nos dejan Reviews al haber leido!!!.. Kisame les da un **BESO **con **LENGUA… **((Chiory: nooo! Ya no nos van a dejar Reviws por tu culpa! . )) XD.

**AHORA SIIII EMPEZEMOS CON ESTA VAINA!!!**

**(SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS, CARTAS BOMBA, REGAÑOS, SUGERENCIAS Y CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVASX)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Un día hermoso donde el gran astro del cielo bañaba sin compasión al planeta tierra, _**((N//Q: **¿O.o?_podemos ver a nuestro héroes, el ninja emo, la niñita de mamá y a nuestro estúpido ninja cabeza hueca…si… así es, el equipo 7. _**((N//Q: **YA ERA HORA!!!))_Estos, están caminando en el lugar donde se efectuaría la segunda parte del exámen chunin; el bosque de la muerte._

Sasuke: **yo… NO soy emo¿Qué les pasa? Mmmmmhhhh-** en ese momento sasuke se voltea, llora, se corta y se vuelve a girar mostrando su cara de ni-el-viento-me-despeina-soy-mejor-que tu **((N//Q: **y todo al mismo tiempo!?!? Que lokura**!.))-**

Sakura: **osea hellooo! Yo no soy una niñita de mamá… TE VOY A ACUSAR!!!.**

Naruto: **¿Quién es el cabeza hueca? Jajaja … sasuke!!! …¿¿ y te haces llamar Uchiha??- **dice con risa muuyyyy estúpida, señalando a Sasuke.

Sakura y Sasuke: **¬¬ - **lo miran con cara de a ver!!!- **eres tú!!!- **dicen con tono de vo muuuuy feo :( **((N//Q: **pobre mi narutitox:,( deja a esos tarados y ven conmigoOoOoO**)) ((N//CH: **¿O.o? NO INTERRUMPASS!!!))

Sasuke:** tarado- **le da un coscorrón**- usuratonkachi!!!**

Sakura:** Naruto… ¡¡¡eres tan fastidioso!!!- ((N//Q: **. maldita LA ODIO!!!** ((N//CH: **CALLATE!!! Sakura es la mejor!!!))Le dice al pobre Naruto :(.

_Atención ahí viene Naruto con la bandana _**((N//Q: **¿O.o? BANDANA? Protector carajooo!!! **((N//Q: **shhhh! Acá la narradora soy sho!!!)))) _caminando!!..! _

Naruto: **hola soy naruto y vengo con la bandana caminando**…

Bandana: **hola! ****soy la bandana:)**_…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_ps!!! tenemos una propaganda!!!!_

_los invitamoxs cordialmente a que lean el fic de chiory uchiha! _

_"el amor renace de las cenizas"_

_y a los que ya lo hallan leido ... no se desesperen que chiory lo actualizara pronto muyyyyy pronto_

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Podemos observar como el equipo siete camina … camina… camina… y __camina… hasta que…_

Naruto:** bueno!!! Vamos a cantar una canción………………………………. ****3,2,1 make so noise!!!... ****WE´RE FIGTHING DREAMERS!!!- **se ve a naruto bailando a lo mal y haciendo poses estúpidas.

Sakura y Sasuke: **¿O.o?- **miran a Naruto con una cara de tontos que ni se la creen… hasta que Sasuke sale del trance de la estupidez!** ((N//Q: **si por que Sakura siempre ha estado en trance así que nada cambia en ella :p **((N//**

**((CH: **¿? SI SIGUES ASI RENUNCIO QUITOOOOO!**)) ((N//Q: **O.O nooooo no me abandones amiga!!!!!!! ToT))))

Sasuke**: usuratonkachi!!! Esa es la canción de la cuarta temporada!!!-**grita bastante alterado **((N//Q: **que raro!** ¬¬ ))**

Naruto:** enserio Sasuke-teme?- **Sasuke asiente con su pose Made in Uchiha**- OH NOOOOOOO REVELE EL SECRETO DE LA FROMBOSIS!!! NOOOO PERDONAME KAMI-SAMA!!!.- **grita naruto como loco

Sasuke**: DOBE!!! –**grita.

_A continuación podemos ver __a nuestros héroes caminando…. Y hay mucho silencio…silencio, y siggue atacando el Silencioooooooo….. _

_AVER¿QUÉ PÁSA?... APRENDASE EL LIBRETO MOCOSOS!__ DIOS!!! AVECES ME PREGUNTO POR QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO AQUÍ! _**((N//Q: ****¬¬ **ESTAS AQUÍ PA´ TRABAJAR! … TRABAJA!_ ))) YA VEN HASTA ME REGAÑAN NONONO Y NISIQUIERAN ME PAGAN QUE VIDA ES ESTA!.._

_TRABAJENNNN!_

Sasuke:** ¿Qué? Si a Sakura era la que le tocaba hablar!, no, no ¿cómo puedo trabajar con gente tan inepta?- **dice con cara de muy mala leche.

Sakura: **ahhh ¡pero sasukekun, yo….-** estaba apunto defenderse, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

Naruto: **¿trabajar¿Que pasa?- **con cara de estupidez y perdido totalmente**- ¿Quién habla¿De dónde proviene esa voz¡Dios mió¿Qué¿Es eso de allá….¿Una cámara?¿Qué pasa? AHHHHH- **dice y grita como un maniático Naruto.

Sakura: **tranquilízate Naruto! CALMATE NARUTOOOOOO**- dice tratando de calmar a naruto cuando ella esta que esta neurótica. **((N//Q: **más que Naruto ¿? .))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_TENEMOSX OTRA PROPAGANDA!!!_

_A LA GENTE QUE LEA O CONOZCA A GENTE QUE SEA DE _

_BOGOTÁ, COLOMBIA.._

_Y QUE QUIERA O SEA COSPLAYER_

_LO O LA (S) INVITAMOS A QUE NOS MANDEN UNA CORREO A _

_quichoryuchiha hot..._

_... y la contraseña es... YA CREYERON QUE SE LA IBA A DAR JAJAJAJAJA_

_ESTAMOS BUSCANDO COSPLAYERS URGENTEMENTE!_

_GRACIAS!_

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke: **Sakura lo vas a revelar todo cálmate tu!**- dice.** ((N//Q: ****¬¬ **por fin!!! Alguien que calma a la neurótica!))

Naruto: **¿revelar?¿Qué? ……..bueno nada en esta vida se puede resolver o saber… es como saber como hacen los frutiloop´s**- dice y todos ante esta respuesta quedan con cara de … ¿what¿Oo?-** sigamos cantandooooo!!! HARUKA KANATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- **canta con su no melodiosa voz aparentemente no ronca.

_Naruto despistado como siempre…no se dio cuenta del gran secreto que le esconden casi todos en el staff y siguió cantando…_

Naruto**: lalalala- cantando- ¿Sasuke¿Sakura?¿No escucharon una voz?**- los nombrados ponen una cara de pánico total y niegan frenéticamente con la cabeza- ahhhh bueno lala la lala I´m barbie girllllllllllllllllllll….-canta …

Sasuke: **oye! Dobe esa es mi canción… por una maldita vez en tu vida te original usuratonkachi**!- dice bastante alterado **((N//Q: **O.o ¿su canción … ahora si confirme que este man es re-gay! **((N//CH: **Sasuke NO es GAYYYYY el esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura!!! **((N//Q:**** ¬¬ **si claro sigue soñando…**((N//CH: **dijiste algo? oÓ **((N//Q: OoO yyyy- yo? N na nnada :)))).**

Naruto: **¿original? Pero yo soy muy original ´ttebayo!-** silencio- **I´m barbie Girl!!!!!...lalalala is fantastic!-** canta de nuevo con su no melodiosa voz aparentemente no ronca.

_Podemos ver a continuación una nueva pelea entre nuestros protagonistas …_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kakashi: -desde su casa viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas de maíz-**que peleas y que grupo tan estúpido me asignaron**-se lleva unas palomitas de maíz a la boca- **no me retracto lo que dije hace algún tiempo… cuando dije la primera impresión que el grupo me dio **-sigue comiendo bastante tranquilo sus palomitas de maíz.

_CALLESE!!!! A VER ¡! CONCENTREMONOS QUE APARTE DE QUE NO LLEGA TEMPRANO SE TIRA EL FINAL DEL PROGRAMA!!!_

_QUE MAL EMPLEADO ES USTED!_

Kakashi: -mira hacia arriba-**¿decías algo?**- dice con una para de estar perdido totalmente.

_AH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! FROMBOSSISSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!_

FIN?

_TURURÚ?..._

Esperamos que no nos demanden por esto… UoU

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_TENEMOSX OTRA PROPAGANDA!!!_

_en este espacio vamos a recomendar a nuestro grupo musical_

_las hnats giripois... que muy pronto tnedran myspace... myspace... parq que lo visiten!_

_también para recomendar a los RAMOTTIS de inmosmia de los 40 principales Colombia ... se los recomendamos!!!_

_se pueden meter a triple w. los . co y a las 8:00 de la noche ... pongtan señal en vivi y escuchenloss!!!_

_por fax rueden la bola!!!_

_(((musikita Mario Bros)))_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Esta es nuestra primera parodia espero que se riasn un pokito y quiten esas caras de Uchihas por un rato! **((N//CH: ****¬¬ uchihas? **Que vieja tannn loka oka oka oka!

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **a la gente que nos entendio, a nuestras amiguitas! a los ramottis (inmsonia de los 40 principales colombia... ) y a tito!!!!!!!!!

Se hizo lo que se pudo, la intención era muya buena en un principio … pero no se logro el obejetivo uu; se le echa la culpa la Frombosis y al secreto de esta… se nos ha secado el cerebro al hacer este cap… ¿ Qué más podemos escribir en este espacio?... ¿se pondrán lo avances?...

_¿Podr__án callarnos algún día en esta clase de informática?_

_¿E __profesor dejara de míranos raro?_

_¿Nos pondremos serias y haremos el trabajo en Flash Mx?_

_¿Naruto descubrirá algún día el secreto de la Frombosis?_

_¿L__os lectores algún día descubrirán lo que es Frombosis…?_

_¿Sasuke admitirá que es emo?_

_¿Kakashi__ se le acabaran las palomitas de maíz?_

_¿Aparecerán más personajes?_

_¿Recibiremos algún review?_

_¿Por__ que estamos en el mundo?_

_¿Se__ le cederán las tierras a la guerrilla colombiana_**((N//CH: somos Colombianas … y enserio nos procupa ese tema)).**

_¿ Nosotras dejaremos de escribir' babosadas?… _**((N//CH:**es un misterio mi querida narradora..))

_PRÓ__XIMO CAPÍTULO_: _**NO HEMOS PENSADO EL TITULO!**_

Dejen en sus reviews… si quieren que algún capitulo en el que quieran saber lo que en realidad sucedió….. o dejen los personajes que quieren que aparezcan..!

Ya saben la amenaza de lo que si NO nos dejan reviews!!!! Muhahahahaha

xD!

_**Gracias por perder su time con us!**_


End file.
